Their Last Night Together
by Aerilon452
Summary: Meg and John spend one night together before he leaves for China.


Disclaimer: I don't own Replacement Killers or Meg Coburn or John Lee… but I will shake up there fiction lives a little bit.

Summary: John and Meg spend one night together before he has to leave for China.

Rating: M

**THEIR LAST NIGHT TOGETHER:**

Meg and John had managed to get back to the motel room that he had rented. First on the agenda was getting John's wound cleaned up. If he was determined to fly to China then he needed the wound bound and dressed. They had just survived killing Wei and his entire gang, well most of them. John took care of Wei himself so that his family would be safe. The men who were in China hunting his family still needed to be dealt with, but John had time, not much but he still had time to rest before his flight. If rest was what he wanted, but Meg had a feeling that he wanted something else. First thing was first she needed to clean his wound.

No one had followed them as they had reached the motel. Meg managed to get John up to the room and into the bathroom before he collapsed on to the side of the tub. She ended up having to cut the shirt from his body because it hurt John too much to lift his arms up. Meg sighed, tossing the bloody shirt away, before she gently started to clean the wound with a bottle of alcohol she had managed to swipe. Taking one of the wash clothes she doused it with the cheap liquor, placing it to the wound Meg glanced at John before she began. She winced as he hissed out a breath but she couldn't stop. Not until the wound was clean and the ash was removed. There was no choice left; Meg had to rub harder at his wound and get out the ash he had used to coagulate the gunshot wound.

John reached his hand up slightly to try and still Meg's movements. She wasn't causing him pain but he wanted her to stop. With his other hand John caressed the side of Meg's face, trailing his fingers into her hair. She looked up at him with tears stinging her eyes, waiting to be spilled. He knew Meg was not going to cry, not right yet anyway. Leaning forward John placed his lips lightly to her forehead and felt the shudder the racked her body. He slipped to the floor and pulled her towards him, comforting her with his body. They had just been through hell and now they needed a little life to reassure them. No words passed between them, none were needed, and none would be uttered.

Stiffening for only a second Meg dropped the cloth, wrapping her arms around him. She buried her face in the crook of his neck and just held him. Meg had wanted John to hold her again, since he had pulled her close when the assassins found them at the arcade. She never thought his body would feel so good, but he did and she wanted more of him. Tomorrow he was leaving on a plane, never to return because his family needed protecting. This was to be their last night together and Meg wanted to make the most of it. Meg pulled back and lightly placed her lips to his. She gasped as his hands rested at her waist, fingers running along the edge of her pants. It wouldn't do for them to have sex on the dirty bathroom floor. Meg pulled back and let her eyes rove to the bed. Together they stood and walked into the run down bed room.

John looked at Meg as she removed her burnt, bloody shirt; the shirt that had no buttons left. Her skin was smudged with dirt but all John saw was her. Before her hands could go to the clasp of her bra John stilled her movements. He leaned into her and placed his lips above her heart, a heart he came to care about and cared that it still was beating in her chest. She sucked in a sharp breath that put more of her body close to his. Pulling back John sat on the edge of the bed his wound was making itself known and sapping what strength he had left.

Meg cupped Johns face and smiled. She knew he was starting to wane, that his strength was leaving him. With her head she motioned for him to move to the center of the bed and that would allow him to take joy in what she was about to do. Meg watched with hunger as John did as he was silently told. His body, albeit injured, moved with a fluid grace that would never be able to obtain. Crawling to him she set her lips to his skin, nibbling, teasing as she kissed her way down the side of his neck, to his collar bone, and on down to tease and nip at his rapidly hardening male nipple. Then she moved further down to his waist where she drew her tongue up his abs to his sternum. Meg smiled when John arched his back, a plea for her to continue. She nipped at his chin and then made her way back down the line of his body.

John fisted his hands in the covers and endured the sensual torture that Meg was inflicting on him. He groaned as her mouth, her teeth, and her lips worked over his flesh as her hands busied at his belt and pants. She pulled the belt free with a snap and tugged free the button and unzipped his fly. But she didn't stop there, her hand slide down and into his pants to grasp his rapidly hardening length. John growled in pleasure as his hips arched into her touch yet again. In the short time he had been with her John had grown too close, but it was closeness that he wanted right now. Rolling them John rested his hard body on top of hers and fought back the pain in his shoulder. His adrenaline was still high and it would only get higher before he was finished with her.

Meg gasped in surprise but moaned in pleasure when she felt John hard against her thigh. But it was his hands that brought her mind to a fever. They roamed everywhere, first on her breasts, then to her hips. He cupped her left breast while his other hand slid beneath the waist band of her pants to run his finger through her slick folds where she was growing wetter by the second. Just as he had, Meg too, arched her hips into his touch and wanted more, wanted more of him. She wanted him to fill her and rid her of her ever growling ache. But that was not to be the case tonight. Much as she had done to him, John nipped her jaw, laved her pulse point, and nearly kissed ever inch of her exposed flesh. John moved his hand from her breast and around to her back so he could release the closure of her bra. Using both of his hands John slipped it from her body and tossed it to the floor.

An inferno of fire spread over John's body when Meg's flesh came into full contact with his. Her nipples were as hard as pebbles and the pressed into him in a wicked delight making him ache to taste them, taste her. Moving down her body John used his lips to tug and tease the erect flesh until she was writhing beneath him, moaning his name, and driving him crazy. He groaned against her flesh when her fingers fisted in his hair and pulled his mouth back to hers. She tasted of thunder and rain, a heady and wild mixture. It lulled him and seduced him further into her heated grasp.

Meg squirmed beneath him and toed off her boots so when it came time he could just slide her pants right off. She was going to use her feet to take his shoes off but sometime between the bathroom and the bed he had toed them off. The only obstacle left was their pants. Soon, so soon, she hoped that they would be heaps on the floor. She released her hands from his hair and rant hem down until they encountered the fabric at his waist. She pushed his pants down as far as she could. John moved back from her and searched her gaze for something. Then he rose from the bed and stepped out of his pants. Meg was speechless as she looked at him in the rainy moonlight. He was all lean sinewy muscle, not defined, but you could see it in the way he moved. The wound at his shoulder made him look more dangerous and more desirable. Meg only hungered for him more. Before she could move John was over her and sliding her pants down her hips, past her knees, and off her legs. Her breathing had grown more ragged as the heat between them leapt another degree or two. Instead of the inferno heating her skin, she was now feeling the heat akin to a supernova. When John entered her she would explode in a fiery chasm of feeling and sensation.

John felt his heart jump, race, and skip at the sight of Meg bathed in the rainy moonlight. He settled between her legs, rested at her intimate entrance, and set his lips to her. This was what he had been waiting for and he hadn't even known it until that moment. With this joining he knew he would never get her out of his system, this was just a taste to fan the flames of his desire for her. Every nip of her teeth to his bottom lips made him just that much harder and his body would demand relief inside her velvet depths. With his left hand he positioned himself at her entrance and watched her eyes as he slid slowly into her. She was tight, but she felt so good John stopped about half way to reign in his control. But Meg was doing her best to make him lose his control with her soft whimpers, groans, and the subtle rotation of her hips. But he would take it slow, instead of a furious joining he would make love to her body, worship her as she should be.

Meg rested her left arm over his right shoulder and placed her right hand at his hip digging her fingers deep into his flesh as he entered her. She had not taken a lover in quite a while so there was plenty of pain with the immense pleasure she was feeling. One thing was for sure she would want for no one else. John filled her, stretched her, and branded her body his with every touch of his hands, every kiss of his lips, and every slide of his hard member. Meg shifted under him and hiked knees higher to get a better feeling and to allow him deeper into her body. He started to move again, gliding in and out of her at a slow pace; she moved with him. Time seemed to stand still for them. John kissed her again, drank down her cries, and started to thrust faster, harder. Meg gasped, moaned, and thanked the universe for sending John her way. Her muscles were tightening and fire was coursing through her blood. She was going to burn to a cinder in the powerful orgasm she felt coming. Another thrust and another had her spilling over the edge of the abyss of pleasure. Her inner muscled started to spasm, milking John, pulling him over the edge with her. It was then she felt it, felt him come deep inside of her that another small orgasm was triggered in counterpoint to the larger one she was succumbing to.

John's sweat slicked body collapsed over Meg's as he tried to catch his breath while the aftershocks of his release wracked his body making his shiver and his muscles quake. Her hands were running up and down his back so slowly that he could feel himself responding to her again, but even he knew the value of rest. Later today he would be on a plane going to save his family. John rolled off her and sat against the head board. He held out his arms and Meg quickly came back into the warmth of his body. She sighed and turned in his embrace pulling his arms tight around her waist and torso while she tucked her head up under his chin. John shifted slightly and bent his knee to make himself and Meg more comfortable as he looked out at the rain that still continued to fall.

Meg had a feeling as to where John's thoughts had turned; he was thinking of his family. In truth she was thinking of them as well. The need to help burned in her brain like a fever but she had not the words to tell him she wished to accompany him to China. She knew he would say no, but she felt the need to let him know she was willing to risk herself for his family. John shifted a little and she felt his lips at her temple. "I want to go to China with you."

"You can't," John responded. Somehow he knew she was going to say that. As much as he wanted her to go he wanted her to stay here where she was safe. When, or if he could, John would come back and be with her. If anything saving his family was the incentive he needed to come back to her. John wanted her to be a part of his life.

Meg turned in his arms and kissed him. She wanted him to know that if he needed her all he had to do was ask. But she knew he wouldn't and she wouldn't offer again. When his body finally dragged him into sleep she would slip away to go to a forger friend of hers and get passports for his sister and mother. She knew that hen he saved them he would need to get them out of the country. Pulling back Meg settled once again in his embrace and waited for him to fall asleep.


End file.
